Don't Be Impatient
by Shattered Deception
Summary: [KyoyaxTamaki] Voyeurism, bondage, and chocolate. Total yaoi lemon. PWP. Rated for the sexiness within. Unless you're up to it, don't step in.


**Warnings** : I know it's been said before, but unless you like hardcore yaoi, don't waste your time here.

 **Contains** : Voyeurism, bondage, intense yaoi, no plot, adult language, and an extra serving of chocolate.

 **Requirements** : Have fun~

* * *

The day was unordinary.

Then again, any day would be unordinary when spent in the presence of the Host Club. From the flashy gimmicks of half-dressed hosts, to the overly-hyped females fawning over highly-emphasized fan service, to the moe upon moe.

When put that way, every day in Music Room 3 would surely be classified as "unordinary".

However, today, it was unordinary in a different sense of the word. For the famed Ouran Host Club was down one crucial member - The King himself. And if anything was unordinary, it was this.

This fact had bugged Kyouya all day. The blond king had been at school - the two had eaten lunch together as they normally did. But the moment the Host Club opened for business, Tamaki had suddenly disappeared.

Unordinary indeed.

Of course, the females - most of Tamaki's most favored guests - were also off-put by this. They chattered amongst themselves, wondering where their favorite host had run off to.

Tamaki was just... gone.

The thought continued to bother Kyouya all the way home after the club as concluded. He glared out the window of his limo at the passing skyscrapers and flashing lights. If there was thing Kyouya hated, it was being unable to keep tabs on everyone and anyone.

By the time the limo had pulled into Kyouya's driveway, the young male was itching to get to his computer to begin to track and calculate and quite simply - find out where Tamaki had run off to all day.

"Welcome home, Kyouya-san," one of the many maids bowed before him as he entered his house. She held her hands out to take Kyouya's bag but he walked absentmindedly past her. She frowned.

"Dinner is ready in the dining hall. Please summon me when you wish for a bath to be drawn," she said, following a bit behind the young man.

Kyouya waved her off, beginning to scale the staircase. "I'm not hungry."

"But, Kyouya-san, you must eat to keep your strength," the maid said in a fluster. Kyouya was already halfway up the stairs.

"I'll eat later!" he called to her, finding his way to his room. The maid stared after him, huffing a breath.

"Stubborn child," she sighed, shaking her head. And then her eyes quickly flew towards the staircase. "Oh! Kyouya-san! And your friend is here for you!"

If only she had said it a few moments sooner, Kyouya wouldn't have been too far away to hear her. And then, maybe, he would be prepared for what he found on the other side of his door.

The room was dark. It was the first thing Kyouya noticed. Really dark. The curtains were drawn shut, letting in little to no light. The only light in the room was provided by two small candles on the table beside his bed.

The second thing he noticed was the arm dangling from the side of his bed. Pale in the flickering candle light, and dripping with something. Something glistening and dark. Chocolate.

His eyes traveled upwards, up the length of the arm, to the person it belonged to. The sight made Kyouya drop his bag to the floor with a dull thump.

The Host King himself lay sprawled against Kyouya's bed, head to the side as his lavender eyes trailed across the raven-haired youth. Kyouya felt his hands shake at his sides, a horrid blush creeping up his neck to spread across his face. Hopefully it was too dark to be noticed.

Tamaki's feet were planted firmly against the bed, hips jutting up towards the ceiling a few inches off the bed. And his whole body was covered in the brown substance, dripping past bare skin to fall to the bed below.

Tamaki's mouth hung open slightly, his face one huge reflection of the sudden arousal Kyouya felt inside at seeing his best friend sprawled helplessly against his bed like that.

 _So this..._ Kyouya had to clear his throat. _...This is where he's been all day? Preparing for_ this _?_

"Kaasan," Tamaki called, or more like whispered, out across the room. A finger dipped into the chocolate dripping past his waist and he brought it to his mouth. Tamaki's eyes latched onto Kyouya - still frozen in the threshold - as his tongue flickered out to lap at the chocolate digit.

"Kaasan, look at me," the blond whimpered almost pathetically after he licked his finger clean. "I've spilled all over myself." His hips shifted slightly, and Kyouya felt something in his stomach lurch. "...Otosan wants you to help me clean it up."

Kyouya reeled, closing the door behind him. _W-what the hell...? He... he snuck into my house... To do this?_

Kyouya wasn't one to be at a loss for words. He was quick-witted, and hardly anything could change that.

Tamaki covered in chocolate syrup whimpering his name was a good contender.

Feet shuffled across the floor as Kyouya made his way to his bed and the awaiting Tamaki. The blond swallowed visibly, eyebrows creasing upwards when Kyouya stood at his side.

"You're not going to punish me, are you, Kaasan?"

Kyouya felt himself grow hard at that statement. Damn Tamaki. Damn him for having the ability to act so damn innocent when he's obviously playing around the opposite side of the scale.

"Don't hurt me too bad, Kyouya," Tamaki said, and flashed a small grin up at his counter part. And then Kyouya knew.

No matter how innocent Tamaki acted, no matter how alluring he could be, the blond knew exactly what he was doing.

And he knew exactly what he was doing to Kyouya.

"Otosan think it's a good idea to take off your shirt so it doesn't get dirty," Tamaki suggested, running a finger down his bare chest. "Don't you agree?"

Kyoya didn't need that to be suggested twice. His fingers found the buttons of his coat, working to detach them and shrug his way from the uniform. It fell to the floor, leaving Kyouya in his thin white dress shirt. Tamaki held a hand up when Kyouya began to pull that off too.

"What? I'm taking it off," Kyouya growled, eager to remove himself of more than just his shirt already.

"Mm, don't be impatient," Tamaki purred, pushing himself into a sitting position. Chocolate dripped from his shoulders downwards, coating the pale skin. The blond patted the bed next to him. "Sit down, Kaasan."

Kyouya rolled his eyes, but agreed and sat next to the blond. "Tamaki, I don't want to -"

"What did I say, Kyouya? Don't be impatient," Tamaki said, crawling over to straddle Kyouya's lap. Tamaki's erection brushed against the other's thigh, causing both to gasp into the quiet air.

"Oh god, Tamaki," Kyouya breathed, touching the chocolate-covered chest. "Oh _god_."

"Did you like that, Kasaan?" Tamaki asked, an air of innocence retreating back into his voice. "...Do you want me to do it again?"

Kyouya gasped as Tamaki ground his hips into his own. His forehead fell against Tamaki's chest, hands grasping at the thighs wrapped around him. "...Shit, Tamaki."

"Ah, Kyouya, how naughty. Doesn't Otosan know not to use dirty words?" Tamaki grabbed Kyouya by the chin, bringing grey eyes to meet purple ones. "Maybe I will punish you instead."

Kyouya let himself utter a moan of something cross between protest and agreement. Tamaki grinned, running his hands up under Kyouya's shirt.

"If you're a good boy and you don't use dirty words anymore, then your punishment won't be so bad, okay?" Kyouya shivered when he felt Tamaki's tongue brush against the jawline right under his ear.

"Tamaki, stop playing and ah -" His words drowned in his throat when Tamaki pressed his own hips into Kyouya's again. He had to bite his lips to keep the swears from falling.

"That's better," Tamaki whispered, running his fingers across Kyouya's backside. "Stay quiet, okay Kaasan?"

Kyouya gulped. The man wasn't one to submit - especially to the likes of Tamaki - but this was the exception.

The _only_ exception.

"Kyouya, how about we play a game?" Tamaki pulled away from his dark-haired friend to look into his eyes. "Give me your hands, Kyouya."

Kyoya held out his hands, looking away from Tamaki. He was slightly embarrassed he was obeying each of Tamaki's orders, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. It's okay. Tamaki might be in charge now, but it wasn't long before the tables turned.

They always did.

"Good boy," Tamaki whispered, taking the wrists into his own hands. Kyouya's eyes snapped back to what Tamaki was doing as soon as he felt something cool encase his right wrist. And then he was being shoved back against the bed, sticky with chocolate, hands forced above his head.

The click Kyoya heard and then Tamaki's breath in his ear confirmed it; he had been bonded to the headboard.

"See? This isn't that bad. Right Kyouya?" Tamaki bit at the lobe of Kyouya's ear and Kyouya silently gasped. "At least, if you promise not to be too bad."

"T-Tamaki," Kyouya less-than whispered. The blond smiled at his friend's helplessness.

"Now, let's play that game," Tamaki said, sitting back from Kyouya at the foot of the bed. "I want to see how long you can stay quiet. I get to play with my body and you get to watch. If you make a noise, you lose."

Kyouya could hardly believe his ears. Was Tamaki kidding? Kyouya was hard _now_ \- he didn't want to sit and wait around to fuck the blond.

But then Tamaki's fingers found his own nipples and Kyouya lost the thought he was focusing on.

"Ah, Kyouya, it feels good," Tamaki moaned as he pinched himself, head thrown back on his shoulders. His mouth fell open, eyes squeezed shut. "Ah, Kyouya...!"

The bespectacled young man was already having trouble upholding his end of the "game" requirements. The sight of Tamaki touching himself and moaning Kyouya's own name... Kyouya would be hard-pressed to find a moment when he felt like he was going to explode moreso than that moment. His hands struggled against the handcuffs, wishing it was he who was touching Tamaki at that moment, not the blond himself.

"Kaasan," Tamaki groaned erotically. "Oh, Kaasan."

Kyouya had to bite his lips so hard he drew blood to keep from moaning. The coppery taste of it filled his mouth and his legs dug into the bed when Tamaki's eyes met his.

"You're being a good boy so far," Tamaki observed, letting his nipples go. Kyouya sighed in disappoint. "Let me reward you."

Tamaki let two fingers drag down his chest, coating them thoroughly in the chocolate. He bent close to Kyouya.

"Open, Kaasan," Tamaki instructed, holding the two fingers to the brunette's lips, busy biting themselves closed. "Open."

Kyouya let his eyes linger on Tamaki's as his mouth fell open and the two fingers slipped in past his tongue. The taste of chocolate mixed with the taste of blood, creating a pleasant flavour Kyouya reveled in.

"Close your mouth," Tamaki whispered, his other hand tracing Kyouya's cheek. His thumb rubbed the space under his glassed-framed eye. "I want you to suck on them, maman."

Tamaki's rare use of French sent Kyouya's tongue dragging over the digits inside his mouth, working to suck the chocolate from them with eager impatience. Tamaki never used French - at least, not in bed.

Kyouya had to admit to himself - he liked it.

"Lick me clean, Kyouya," Tamaki whispered lustfully, pushing his free hand up under Kyouya's shirt. His fingers played with the brunette's thin waist, working their way up to his chest. Just as his fingers were about to brush against Kyouya's sensitive spots, Tamaki withdrew both of his hands, the left one dripping saliva across Kyouya's shirtfront.

"Did that taste good?" Tamaki asked, wiping his hand across the sheets. Kyouya was panting quietly, the friction in his pants increasing to an almost painful level. Tamaki smiled. "Why don't you lick it from me, then?"

Kyoya looked between Tamaki's eyes and his chest, that delicious chest. Tamaki straddled Kyouya, pushing his chest dangerously close to Kyouya's mouth. "Please, Kyouya? Please clean this too."

Kyouya's tongue drifted from past his lips, dragging close to Tamaki's skin. His eyes looked up to meet the purples ones, as if to ask permission, but decided not to wait for a response.

The taste of the chocolate enveloped his mouth, stronger than before, and more addictive. His tongue traced from Tamaki's naval upwards, creating pale streaks that contrasted against the dark of the sweet liquid. Tamaki moaned, fingers wrapping in Kyouya's hair, pulling his head closer to him.

"Oh, Kyouya, more. Lecher-moi plus fort." His breathing was erratic and desperate, his erection grinding hard against Kyouya. The raven-haired man didn't speak much French, but he didn't need the ability to understand what Tamaki meant.

His tongue worked quickly against the blond, lapping up every bit of the chocolate he could find. Tamaki's fingers pulled harshly at the roots of Kyouya's hair, his breath heavy in his ear. Tamaki began to whimper, thrusting his hips against Kyouya relentlessly and without care.

It didn't take long in this state for Tamaki to come, spilling all across Kyouya's lap and stomach. Kyouya's tongue lingered across one of Tamaki's nipples, feeling the blond tense as he climaxed.

Tamaki withdrew, looking at Kyouya with hazy eyes. "Kyouya... it looks... Looks like you won..."

Kyouya grinned at the wasted blond, still shaking from release. "Looks like it, doesn't it Tamaki?" Kyouya's hands pulled at his handcuffs. "Tamaki, untie me now, please?"

Tamaki took a shuddering breath, reaching onto the bedside table for the key that would unlock Kyouya's hands. Kyouya waited patiently; patiently because, after not having his hands available after that, he would have to move slowly.

Because Tamaki hated going slow.

When his hands fell free, Kyouya rolled them around, adjusting his glasses. "Tamaki, lay on your back."

Tamaki obeyed. He had had his fun - now it was Kyouya's turn. And disobeying Kyouya after what Tamaki had put him through wasn't a wise decision.

Kyouya glanced at the sprawled Tamaki out of the corner of his eye as he adjusted his shirt nonchalantly. He shook his head. "Actually, get on your stomach."

Tamaki bit his lip and turned over, revealing his perfect ass to Kyouya. Kyouya simply fixed his glasses.

"Tamaki, should I use lubricant? Or do you think you can handle it?" Kyouya asked casually, getting to his knees to loom over Tamaki. He could see Tamaki dig his face into the sheets, his ears a bright shade of red. Kyoya already knew the answer to that - he just liked reminding Tamaki of his embarrassment that he hadn't quite adapted yet to Kyouya's own body.

"...But look at all this mess you've made, Otosan," Kyouya pointed out, motioning to the chocolate across the sheets. "And all over _my_ bed. It would be such a waste to discard of it so soon."

Kyouya's hands ran across the sheets, coating themselves in the dessert. He knelt closer to Tamaki, taking hold of the blonde's slender hips. Kyouya observed one of his fingers, making sure it was covered in the slippery syrup. He bent to kiss Tamaki against his shoulder.

"It'll only hurt for a second," he whispered, lips brushing past his ear. Tamaki whimpered quietly.

"Please, just hurry," Tamaki begged. "I can't wait."

Kyouya complied, letting one finger press into Tamaki's opening. Tamaki muttered ungracefully, hands digging into the sheets. Kyouya pulled back out and repeated the movement again until Tamaki stopped tensing around him.

"I'm adding a second finger, okay?" Kyouya asked, waiting until Tamaki nodded in consent to follow through on this.

"Baiser," Tamaki hissed in the foreign language yet again, sounding slightly pained. "Ah, baiser..."

Kyouya shifted his fingers, allowing more comfort on Tamaki's part as he continued to scissor deep inside him. Tamaki remained quiet for a few moments, perhaps on purpose, or perhaps he was trying not to cry too hard.

"Speak to me," Kyouya ordered. "Speak French to me, Tamaki." Kyouya pushed his fingers in deeper. Tamaki hissed, hands twisting into the sheets so hard his fingers turned ghostly white.

"Ah, ça fait du bien," Tamaki moaned, bucking his ass to meet Kyouya's fingers. Kyouya grinned.

"Again," he instructed.

"J'ai envie de toi désespérément!"

"More." Another finger added. Another whimper.

"Embrassez-moi!"

"Again, Tamaki."

Tamaki moaned, his hips pushing upwards to meet Kyouya's fingers and then brushing downwards to brush his erection against the bed sheets. "F-fais-moi... l'amour, Kyouya."

Kyouya smiled, bending down to let kisses fall against the back of Tamaki's neck. "What does that one mean, Tamaki?"

Tamaki whimpered, his forehead pressing against the mattress as the rest of his body shuddered to continue being pleasured by Kyouya. His voice was weak when he murmured, "Make love to me, Kyouya."

Kyouya abruptly pulled from Tamaki, causing the other to gasp in sudden pain. The sound of an unbuckling zipper, the heated mutter of something from Kyouya, and then the glasses-wearing teen bent over Tamaki.

"If you wish, my King."

He pressed into him fast, a sigh of release falling from both of their lips. Kyouya wasn't one to wait once he'd had something started, but he didn't want to hurt Tamaki either, and so he waited until Tamaki stopped heaving enough to mutter, "Kyouya, please." Their eyes met for a second. "Please, Kaasan."

Kyouya's teeth found the back of Tamaki's neck as he started to push inside him and pull back, push forward and back, over and over. Tamaki began to cry - either from the teeth piercing the slope of his shoulder or the pleasure being inflicted from Kyouya as he thrust repeatedly into him.

Without warning, Tamaki cried out in alarm, sending chills down Kyouya's spine. The blond was reeling for breath, trying to recover as Kyouya thrust into Tamaki again. And again, Tamaki strangled out another cry.

"Kyouya... what.. what are you...?" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Does it... does it feel good? When I hit this?" Kyouya's own voice was laced with over-ridden wanton. He dug deeper into Tamaki, hitting that same spot as he had before. It had the same effect as the other times; leaving Tamaki a gasping mess beneath him.

"Ah, Kaasan, like that again! Again!"

Kyoya bit hard into Tamaki, the latter of which threw his head back in response, muttering nothings into the air. "Harder, Kyouya! Ah, fuck me. Fuck me, Kyouya!"

Tamaki's voice reached a higher octave than Kyouya had ever heard when the blond came for a second time. His ass bucked wildly against Kyouya's own hips as Kyouya came deep and hard inside him. The darker-haired male sank his teeth desperately into the man below him, stifling his own screams of release as wave after wave of pleasure wracked through his body.

Tamaki fell to the bed under him, chest heaving in exhaustion. Kyouya, unable to hold himself up any longer either, collapsed in a messy heap on top of his lover. They lay in silence, letting the sounds of their breaths echo throughout the dark room.

Kyouya pulled out of Tamaki and fell to his side, looking at his partner next to him. Tamaki smiled tiredly and let his hand cup Kyouya's cheek.

"Thanks, Kaasan," Tamaki began, "for helping me clean myself."

Kyouya laughed, pulling Tamaki to his chest. "For some reason, Tamaki, I feel like I just made a bigger mess."

Tamaki grinned into Kyouya's shirt, absorbing his beautiful scent. "Maybe." His eyes met Kyouya's stormy ones.

"But it was worth it."

* * *

So much dirt. So much FILTH. I almost - _almost_ \- feel bad.

Then again, live your life with no regrets. And a lot of yaoi :p

Thanks for reading! Any and all feedback will be cherished thoroughly.

[Let me know if I should write more of this pairing. I'll be glad to. All you gotta do is ask ;)]

* * *

Kaasan: Mother (Japanese)

Otosan: Father ('')

Maman: Mommy (French)

Lecher-moi plus fort: Lick me harder ('')

Baiser: Fuck ('')

Ca fait du bien: It feels good ('')

J'ai envie de toi désespérément: I want you desperately ('')

Embrassez-moi: Kiss me ('')


End file.
